For The Love of a Picnic Basket
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: When Collège Françoise Dupont holds a charity auction no one expected Chat Noir to bid so much on Marinette's Dupain-Cheng's basket. Throw in an untimely Akuma and a thoughtless comment, and Chat Noir is left wondering what exactly he had done to make both Ladybug and Marinette so cross with him.
1. Chapter 1

"Now remember class," Miss Bustier said, "this Saturday is the day of our annual Picnic Basket Charity Auction. You will need to submit your baskets to the assembly hall by ten o'clock and the actual auction will begin at eleven. Whoever buys your picnic basket will get to have your company for the duration of the picnic." She paused for a moment to let the information sink in and smiled softly. "You are now excused."

The class immediately broke out into an excited babble as they got ready to leave the classroom.

"Dude, this is going to be _awesome_!" Nino grinned. "This year is going to be the year! I will win this time!"

" _Pfft_!" Kim snorted as he loomed behind them. "Yeah right, Lahiffe, you spend so much money on music that you'll never have enough. I'll bag the prize this year."

"I hardly doubt you have enough saved either," Max said sceptically and Kim instantly howled something about disloyalty, "I, however, have meticulously saved a percentage of my allowance since last year. So I believe I will be the victor."

"Yeah but do you have the guts to raise your hand?" Alix smirked. "Because I have the money and the boldness to come out on top."

"I don't understand," Adrien blinked bewilderedly, "I thought this was a charity auction not an actual competition….what's the prize?"

"There's no actual prize for best basket or anything," Nino reassured him, "we're talking about the ultimate prize, the best basket, the one everyone wants, the crème of the crop."

"…Which is?" Adrien pressed.

" _Marinette Dupain-Cheng's basket_!"

Adrien was physically taken back as everyone – Nino, Kim, Max, Alix, all of them – sighed blissfully in unison.

"Marinette?"

"Dude," Nino grinned, "three words – _bakers for parents_! Marinette's baskets are just filled to the brim with amazing food."

"Croissants, pastries, quiche," Kim began to list on his fingers, "the most amazing baguettes, cakes, cream cakes, actual freaking Chinese food, and that's just the beginning!"

Adrien was not drooling.

He was a composed, respectable, well-mannered model. He did not drool.

(He was totally drooling.)

"Sounds amazing," he said in awe, "I hope Marinette is still submitting a basket."

Because knowing his luck this would be the year that Marinette decides she doesn't have time to make a basket.

"She's making a basket!" Alix said defensively. "She's always made a basket before! Marinette!" Alix cried out as Marinette and Alya wandered past. Marinette jumped and dropped her books onto the floor. Without giving it a second thought Adrien raced to her side and helped Alya gather them up. "You're definitely making a basket this year, right?" Alix asked worriedly.

"Of course," Marinette smiled reassuringly, "we just finished making the basket last night."

" _Making_ the basket?!" Alya raised an eyebrow.

"Mum and Dad wanted a challenge," Marinette explained sheepishly, "so they've decided to make a basket out of some sort pretzel stuffed with cheese. They've been baking and sculpting the last couple days between the usual baking."

"Hmmm…" Kim drooled. "That sounds amazing."

"Wipe your chin Kim," Alix said arrogantly, "because it's going to end up on the floor this Saturday when I win the basket!"

"No way!"

And then they started to bicker over Marinette's basket and who was going to win the auction. Tuning them out, Adrien finished piling Marinette's books up with Alya's help and handed the pile to Marinette.

"Here you go Marinette," he smiled, "I can't wait to see your basket on Saturday."

Marinette took the books back and stiffened slightly when their fingers brushed against one another. Adrien swallowed back his disappointment that he still had that nervous effect on her. "T-t-t-thanks!" Marinette stuttered as her cheeks turned its usual pretty pink colour. "I can't wait to see you on Saturday. I m-m-mean your Saturday on basket!" she then hastily corrected herself. "No! Gah! _Your basket on Saturday_!"

Adrien couldn't help but chuckle at Marinette's tongue twisting ways. "I'm afraid you'll be disappointed," he informed her. "I'm not submitting one in."

"Oh," Marinette murmured.

"But I will definitely bid on one!" Adrien added hastily before Marinette began to think he didn't do charity events or something. Because that wasn't why he wasn't submitting as basket. He just couldn't cook and didn't dare to try as he didn't want to cause food poisoning in someone who was donating to charity. "Hey," he added a little more casually, "I'll probably bid on yours."

And then he winked which for some reason made Marinette's face go from pink to bright red. Alya then sighed heavily as she dragged Marinette away impatiently to their next class.

He will _definitely_ bid on Marinette's.

It had been a long time since he had some seriously good food that wasn't on his dietician's approved list. Marinette's parents cooking was seriously the best and he only had a little bit that one time with the gaming practice. He would really like the chance to truly gorge himself on their cooking and he was willing to pay whatever price he had to, to do so.

Also….a day in Marinette's company?

That was always worth a fortune in its own right.

However this was when his typical bad luck decided to kick in. Adrien woke up on Saturday determined to get through his early morning photo shoot before he races over to the school and win's Marinette's basket. Instead anything that went wrong with a photo shoot, went wrong.

The make-up artist was late, there was a rip in some of Adrien's clothing, one of the light bulbs went out and caused the whole lights to explode (how Adrien would never work out), and the photographer had a near-breakdown because Adrien wasn't giving him what he wanted…

And so a shoot that was supposed to end at ten o'clock (starting at six, Adrien was exhausted) didn't finish until quarter past eleven and there was still a lot of loose ends to tie up before Nathalie would even consider letting him go.

So he was going to miss out completely on the auction and therefore lose the chance at winning Marinette's picnic basket.

"I'm going to miss the auction altogether!" he cried out miserably to Plagg. "Marinette's basket is probably already sold."

"You don't know that, kid." Plagg said reassuringly. "They're probably saving it last if it's as good as the other kids were making it out to be. It'll be the big sale."

"Yeah," Adrien mumbled dejectedly, "but even if I leave now I still won't make it in time."

"Only if you leave as Adrien and patiently sit through all the traffic of Paris," Plagg pointed out, "But if you were to leave as _Chat Noir_ …"

If he was to transform now and leave as Chat then he could jump out of the window, avoid the fans, speed past all of the traffic, and be in school before the Auction ended, and hopefully before Marinette's basket was sold.

"That's brilliant Plagg!" Adrien cried out as she shot up to his feet. "You're a genius!"

"I know," Plagg preened.

"Plagg!" Adrien held up his fist. " _Transform me_!"

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Sometimes Marinette wished her parents weren't so amazing at cooking.

Okay, that was a lie. She loved her parents food too much to ever truly wish that but when there was an auction like _this_ , Marinette found herself sinking lower and lower in her chair as her cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"Twenty euros!" Kim shouted.

"Twen-"

" _Twenty five euros_!" Alix cried out.

"Tw-"

" _Thirty euros_!" Max yelled.

"Thi-"

"Thirty five euros!" Nathaniel interrupted quietly but firmly. Several people instantly opened their mouths and Nathaniel promptly spoke over them "Change that to forty euros."

"Girl," Alya whispered, "what on earth do your parents put in those pastries?!"

"God only knows," Marinette moaned as she covered her face, "tell me when it's over."

"Forty five euros!" Max said triumphantly.

There was a deafening silence and the auctioneer – the male co-host of the local news channel – looked rather relieved that it was finally over and he could wrap things up. "All right then," he said quickly, "forty five euros, going once, going twice, so-"

 **BANG!**

Everyone jumped as the doors slammed against the walls. They all whirled round and their jaws dropped open as they took in the sight of a familiar blonde panting against the door frame.

" _FIVE HUNDRED EUROS_!" he bellowed. "Five Hundred euros for Marinette Dupain-Cheng's picnic basket!"

Marinette simultaneously squeaked and choked at the same time.

"All right," the auctioneer blinked. He looked rather dazed and Marinette couldn't blame him. The largest amount any other basket had managed to get was forty euros. "Five hundred euros. Going once."

No one spoke up. Alya was excitedly blogging beside Marinette, having already snapped a photo.

"Going twice."

Marinette wondered if the room was too hot or if it was just her as her face burned with embarrassment.

" _Sold!"_ the auctioneer slammed the gravel down on the podium. "For five hundred euros to Chat Noir."

Chat Noir's eyes widened comically as he quickly glanced down at his attire. "Wait…. _what?_!" He squeaked mortified.

It quickly became apparent, to Marinette at least, that he had never intended to make the bid as Chat Noir and had forgotten to de-transform.

Marinette face palmed.

That stupid cat…


	2. Chapter 2

Claudia Delmare was utterly humiliated.

Her parents were too busy to cook and they had lived on take-outs with money pressed into her hands for lunch at school. So she was never taught to cook or anything. And she couldn't afford a basket and she was useless at arts and crafts so she couldn't make one either.

 _But she really wanted to submit a basket for the auction!_

The charity they were fund-raising for was one of the cancer research ones. And ever since her grandmother died of cancer, Claudia wanted to do her bit to help out.

So instead of making anything homemade she had brought a lot of stuff from a shop and she used a carrier bag and while she didn't expect to raise much money, she had hoped someone would bid five euros.

No one made a bid.

Not one, _single,_ bid.

Her parents couldn't make it so she didn't even have the pity bid from them.

And her so called best friend didn't even bother to show up like she promised.

And then, as if it wasn't bad enough that her 'basket' hadn't received a bid, _Marinette Dupain-Cheng's_ basket was immediately after hers. Everyone knew of the legendry picnic baskets that Marinette Dupain-Cheng would make. Everyone knew what a legend Marinette Dupain-Cheng was when it came to the arts, culinary or otherwise. And so, of course, people immediately started to fight over it, and of course _a bloody superhero of all things_ won the bid, and of course it broke the record of the highest bid yet.

It was so _humiliating!_

And so unfair!

It's not Claudia's fault that she doesn't have bakers for parents who would make the most delicious treats. It's not Claudia's fault that she wasn't as talented in art as Marinette's Dupain-Cheng. It's not Claudia's fault that she had to use a plain carrier bag while Marinette had a basket decked out in pink ribbons and special linen that she probably embroidered herself.

"Of course it's not your fault," a sinister yet velvety persuasive voice whispered in her ear, "you tried your best and dumb luck beat you unfairly. I know what that is like."

"You do?" Claudia murmured.

"I do," the voice said soothingly, "I tell you what. I will give you the power to make them all pay for snubbing you. To ruin their picnics like they ruined yours. And in return," an image of scarlet earrings with black spots and a black ring with a neon green paw appeared in her mind's eye, "you get me what I've been wrongly cheated out of. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes," Claudia whispered, "we have a deal."

"Then go and fetch me back what is mine," the voice commanded, " _Basket Case_!"

The last thing she remembers is a load of dark, purple, smoke blocking her view of the world.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

After de-transforming (and enduring Plagg laughing at him), hastily rushing to a nearby cash machine, and transforming back before he paid for Marinette's basket, Chat Noir sheepishly met up with the dark haired girl at the school hall doors.

When he spotted her he was momentarily take back as his classmate looked eerily similar to Ladybug with her arms crossed and an irritated frown etched into her face as she tapped her foot impatiently. Then Marinette spotted him and her frown melted away as a familiar pink flush bloomed on her cheeks and she looked panicked and awkward the closer he got.

"Hi!" he said sheepishly. "So….erm….ah….I won your basket?"

He could kick himself.

He sounded like such a moron.

 _Way to state the obvious!_

Marinette attempted to smile but it came out like a painful grimace as it always did when she tried to talk to him as Adrien and ended up stammering up an incoherent babble. " _Yes_!" she squeaked. "You did!"

There is an awkward silence as they both stood there struggling to think of something to say. Chat opened his mouth – hopefully to say some witty pun but considering how _gormless_ he felt at that moment he doubted it – when Marinette suddenly spoke over him;

"Five hundred euros is a bit much!" she half shrieked. "I-I-I mean it's just a p-p-picnic basket, I-I-I mean the food is good don't get me wrong, but I d-d-didn't do much, just the decorations, and I wouldn't want you to be using your savings!"

"Don't worry, Princess," he said reassuringly, "not only can I afford such an expense but it barely made a dent in my account," he then winced because that made him sound like some sort of arrogant rich playboy which he most certainly was _not_. "I-I-I mean!" he stammered out. "I can afford it and it's a good cause! Besides…" he tried to ignore how his heart both melted and fluttered like some sort of love sick puppy at the sight of Marinette anxiously nibbling her bottom lip (his heart was supposed to be taken by another after all!) but he was failing miserably, "five hundred euros is nowhere near the right cost of your company which is, of course, _purr_ iceless."

He plucked her hand and pressed a light kiss on her knuckles as she groaned at his pun.

"And I have heard nothing but good things about your parents' food!" he added cheekily with a wink. "And," he stressed, "You shouldn't put down your own hard work. It must have taken ages to embroider that cover."

Marinette's cheeks were a darker pink than before but a sweet, fond, smile was on her lips and she didn't looks as nervous or embarrassed or anything at all negative as she had mere seconds ago. "Silly Kitty," she murmured softly. "Well then," she said a little louder, "I suppose you should enjoy the spoils of your victory," she held out her arm for him, "may I escort you to the park?"

He grinned. "You may," he said as he looped his arm through hers, "seeing as I _purr_ chased your delightful company as well as your basket."

"It's not compulsory, you know," she mumbled, "you can tell me to go if you just want the basket itself."

He squeezed her arm tightly at that. "The food wouldn't be as half as good," he said firmly, "If I didn't get to share it with you."

She beamed radiantly at that and they burst out giggling for no reason other than it was a nice day and they had a nice picnic to look forwards to and the circumstances of him being Chat Noir was just utterly ridiculous.

They skipped to the park and it took a while to find a decent picnic spot without anyone else too close by before Marinette pulled off the white linen cover (embroidered with sweet pink flowers) to reveal a nice, comfy, picnic blanket. As soon as she set that out carefully on the grass and straightened it out, Chat sprawled all over it on his back as he looked up at the deep, blue, sky with the occasional white fluff cloud, and sighed blissfully.

He hadn't felt this relaxed in….well _ever_.

"Such a lazy cat," Marinette teased as she began to pull out pink plastic plates and matching cups, "one would you don't spend much time lazing about on a Saturday."

"I don't," he said sadly, "I usually work, or have extra classes, or have to practise something, or fight Akumas. This is the first time in a long time that I have just laid down for no reason at all."

"Oh!" Marinette said softly. He avoided looking at her as he was sure she looked all so sympathetic and sorry for him and he couldn't bear the idea of his Princess feeling sorry for him. He was supposed to be her knight, her _hero,_ he couldn't be something sad, sorry, figure that should be pitied. "Well then," she said a little more loudly, "you could lounge around or you can sit up and have lunch."

He shot up immediately. "What is for lunch?" he asked eagerly.

"Well," Marinette said her blue eyes sparkling in amusement, "I have a cheese and tomato quiche, two ham baguettes, several croissants and other savoury pastries, a chow mein, some sweet and sour chicken, spring rolls, some egg friend rice, a load of different cakes and cookies, and some homemade lemonade to wash it all down with."

"Sounds delicious," Chat said ecstatically, "I'll have a bit of everything." He watched her in contented silence as she began to serve out a little portion of everything savoury on both of their plates expertly. Soon enough he was presented with a plate piled up high with food that his dietician, father, and Nathalie would all have heart attacks over. He grinned. "Thank you, Princess."

"You're welcome," she said as she shoved a spring roll in her mouth. " _Mmm!_ " she hummed in delight as her eyes fluttered shut. "Mum makes the best spring rolls ever!"

Chat Noir decided to try the spring rolls first and had to agree with Marinette as his eyes rolled back in near orgasmic bliss.

They would have ate in silence as they enjoyed these amazing meal but Chat had too many meals in silence to last a life time and had to speak. "So," he said probably a little too loudly, "do you like video games?"

" _Do I?!"_ Marinette cried out.

And they then suddenly launched into an enthusiastic conversation about their favourite games, arguing or scoffing at some of each other's choices, before agreeing on the best. Chat's face ached from the never-ending smiling as Marinette drew him in with the sparkle of her eyes, the way she waved her fork about as she made a point, and that happy glow about her that made her cheeks just as pink as she when she blushes.

They were just in the middle of comparing Ultra Mecha Strike Two to Ultra Mecha Strike Three when the screaming started.

Alarmed, they both looked up in time to see an Akuma wielding a gigantic wicker basket heading straight towards them. The Akuma was dressed in a hideous pink gingham dress with frilly white blouse with matching socks and black maryjanes. There was a little matching pink flower broach pinned to the strap of the Akuma's dress to complete the outfit. It was all too twee and sweet, like some 1950s ideal of the perfect little housewife in the making. The Akuma's hair was a clashing, scarlet red, tied into pigtails with pink ribbons which made Chat uneasy. It was as if they were purposely mocking Marinette….purposely targeting her. The Akuma's skin was deathly pale, almost clownish, which made their dark eyes look almost monstrous as they narrowed onto Chat and Marinette.

Chat groaned.

Why was it every single time he tried to spend time with Marinette, _every single blooming time,_ an Akuma had to attack?!

It was so _unfair!_

 _He hadn't even gotten to try the sweet and sour chicken yet!_

" **YOU** " the Akuma screamed when her eyes landed on Marinette. Confirming the worst of Chat Noir's fears. " _This is your fault_!" the Akuma wailed. "You just had to steal the show with your stupid basket! Well I'll show you! I'm Basket Case" the Akuma flowered their basket and shifted it in their arms to hold it like some sort a bazooka gun. "And if I can't have a picnic _then no one can_!"

Chat's eyes widened in alarm when the basket began to glow ominously as if an explosion was building up. Without a second thought he snatched at Marinette's waist and scooped her up into his arms. Her own arms instinctively locked round his neck as she leaned in close. Trusting him completely to protect her.

He leaped into the air just as the Akuma released the explosion and with the swift, gracefulness, of a cat, he landed in a nearby tree.

Their picnic basket exploded into smithereens.

He was pretty sure he could hear Plagg howl in dismay at the loss of a cheese stuffed basket.

"My parents worked so hard on that!" Marinette cried out in equal dismay.

"I think, Princess," Chat said grimly, "they would much rather have you in one piece." He set her down on the sturdy tree branch and kept his arms hovering near her as she wobbled slightly. "Stay here!" he ordered her as he helped guide her hands to the tree trunk so she could have something to keep her steady. "Let me deal with the Akuma and then I'll come back for you."

Marinette nodded as she clung tightly to the tree trunk. "Be careful!" she called out softly.

"I always am," Chat smirked as he shot her a particularly confident and flirty wink. He then pressed two fingers against his lips before he flicked them in her direction. Her cheeks turned an incredibly flattering bright red as he leaped back into battle. "OI! _Nut Case!"_ he yelled.

"IT'S BASKET CASE!" the Akuma screamed. "And I will make you pay for humiliating me!"

"Nut Case, Basket Case," Chat said flippantly, "it's all the same thing. You're still _one sandwich short of a picnic basket_!"

The Akuma let out an enraged scream before they began to madly shoot at him with their basket.

Chat, however, dodged each flying explosion with ease as he flipped and somersaulted across the park.

Then, of course, his bad luck kicked in and he slipped on an abandoned banana skin (the universe was undeniably against him….and laughing at him) and fell comically onto his back just as the Akuma locked their basket onto him and pulled whatever invisible trigger there was.

He gulped.

And then a blur of red appeared and the explosion was deflected by another, constant, red blur as Ladybug spun her yoyo so fast that it became a shield.

"Good afternoon, Kitty?" Ladybug grinned.

"Well," Chat grinned back as his hear did the usual leap of joy at the sight of his lady love, "it hasn't been a picnic."

Ladybug groaned.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Ladybug and Chat Noir spent far too much time avoiding explosions and very little time actually fighting the Akuma.

They had first thought that it was the basket itself that was the possessed item but after a particularly violent strike on the Akuma's behalf as they narrowly avoided Chat's attempt to steal the basket, Ladybug spotted the flower brooch shimmer suspiciously.

"Chat!" she cried out. "It's the brooch!" Chat nodded grimly in reply as she threw her yoyo up in the air. "LUCKY CHARM!" she bellowed. A large red basket covered in black spots landed in her arms effortlessly despite the heavy feel of it. "A _picnic basket_?!" she yelped. "What am I supposed….?"

She trailed off as the old distract and attack plan came to mind and instead she grinned. "Hey Chat!" she called out.

"Yes, My Lady?"

"This Akuma is rather boring don't you think?" she asked arrogantly. "How about we take a break and let them blow off some steam." She waved the basket in her hand desperately, hoping Chat would catch on. He usually did. "They're hardly a threat to Paris."

Realisation sparkled in Chat's eyes as his usual mischievous grin made an appearance. "You're right, My Lady," he said loudly, "this Akuma is rather _pathetic_. I'd much rather enjoy a picnic with you until things get more interesting."

"WHAT?!" Basket Case screeched.

They ignored her as Ladybug set the basket down and pulled back the cover to reveal almost the exact same picnic Basket Case had destroyed earlier. The only difference was all the pink was replaced with red and black spots. Ladybug hummed cheerfully as she smoothed out the black-spotted red blanket and then pulled out the flask of lemonade.

"Lemonade, Kitty?" she offered.

"Don't mind if I do!"

"HEY!" Basket Case screamed furiously. "NO ONE CAN HAVE A PICNIC BUT ME!" she shot out a blast from her basket but Ladybug deflected it lazily with her yoyo. Another shot was fired which was then deflected by Chat with his baton with equal laziness. They went on for a few moments as the Akuma got more and more riled up. " _ **PAY ATTENTION TO ME**_!" Basket Case shrieked as she stormed across towards them.

The second she stood behind Ladybug, undoubtedly to make a grab for her earrings or to hit her over the head with her basket, Chat Noir pounced and grasped at the flower brood.

"CATACLYSM!"

The brooch disintegrated and the typical dark purple butterfly shot out in a mad attempt of escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Ladybug cried out as she flung her yoyo out. It automatically opened up and swallowed the butterfly whole. "No more evil doing for you little Akuma," she said chidingly, "Time to de-evilize!" her compact opened up to reveal a pure white butterfly clean from all evil. "Bye, bye little butterfly!" she called out sweetly. She then bent her knees slightly before she jumped up and flung her yoyo back into the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

The spell worked its usual magic as everything in the park was restored back to hit's beautiful, green, healthy self and the Akuma victim sank down on her knees looking a normal, healthy, colour as she dropped a carrier bag full of sweets and shop brought sandwiches onto the ground.

"What….what….what happened?" she cried out in confusion. "I….how did I get here?"

Ladybug and Chat Noir exchanged their usual grins as they fist bumped over the poor, confused, girl. "Mission Accomplished!" they chanted. They then turned to the Akuma victim intent on comforting them when a young girl ran down the path.

"Claudia!" she cried out. " _Claudia_! I am so, so, so sorry! My art lesson over-ran and when I got to the hall the auction is over!"

"J-J-Jean?" Claudia stammered out.

"Is it too late?" the girl asked anxiously. "Is too late to make a bid for your basket? I know you really wanted to raise some money. Could I donate to the charity to make it up to you?"

"Hmm!" Claudia hummed happily as she wiped tears away from her eyes. "Tell you what," she said as she struggled to her feet. "Help me eat all of this crap and we'll call it even."

Ladybug and Chat Noir watched happily as Jean agreed and together the two girls walked away laughing as if this whole morning had never happened. Ladybug sighed, always enjoying a happy ending, and was just about to dash off when Chat Noir suddenly held up her Lucky Charm picnic basket.

She blinked dumbly.

"That's never happened before," she murmured as she took it from Chat Noir, "my charms never stayed before."

"It all filled with food," Chat observed, "perhaps your Lucky Charm wanted to help you get – erm…." He cut himself off and suddenly folded up on himself in embarrassment as he realised what his latest, crummy, pun would have implied. " _You know_ ," he finished in a mumble.

She smiled fondly at her silly cat before she peered down in her basket. She was right in her observation earlier. It was exactly like the basket her parents made. She could feel the bread-like texture through her gloves and knew the Lucky Charm even replicated that aspect to. Th Lucky Charm was giving Chat Noir and Marinette a second chance at their picnic.

She found herself almost giddy at the thought.

" _Here_!" she thrusted it back at Char Noir. "Take it! You have a picnic with Marinette Dupain-Cheng to finish."

"Wait!" Chat yelped. " _How did you know about that_?!"

"Erm," her eyes widened, panicked, for a moment, " _Ladyblog_!" she lied hastily. "It's already on Ladyblog!"

Chat groaned at that but managed to bounce back from his embarrassment. "It's your basket, Ladybug," he said softly. His green eyes were suddenly hopeful as a rather wishful, pleading, expression crossed his face. "You should join us."

"Ah!" she said flustered. "No! I can't do that! You know what they say, three's a crowd!" she began to hastily stumble back. Her earrings already let out two warning beeps and she didn't have long until they ran out completely. "Besides I don't want to spoil the fun you were having before the Akuma attacked. I'm sure you were enjoying Marinette's company."

"Of course I was," Chat replied smoothly, "but the company of a princess pales in comparison of your company, My Lady."

He then plucked Ladybug's hand up and pressed a kiss on her knuckled as she inhaled sharply at the insult.

That stung.

That…that really _stung._

In fact it more than stung, it hurt. It really, _really,_ hurt, as if she had been stabbed right in the heart. She suddenly felt something irrational swell up within her as bile filled her mouth. She swallowed it back and jerked her hand away from Chat Noir before she suddenly slammed the basket into his chest.

Chat was so taken back that he fumbled and stumbled in his attempt to keep hold of the basket.

"What a shame," Ladybug said curtly, "now you'll have to make do without either of us."

She then fled before Chat could utter another, hateful, word.

She barely made it into some bushes before her transformation wore off and, much to her horror and disgust, a treacherous sob escaped her throat.

"Oh Marinette!" Tiki cooed in soft sympathy.

"I know! _I know_! I'm being silly!" Marinette moaned as tears began to run down her cheeks humiliatingly. "I don't know why! I don't know why it hurts so much!"

Tiki zoomed down to nuzzle Marinette's cheek comfortingly and Marinette clasped her kwami's tiny body close as she relished the soft, warm, tingly touch. "It's because you liked him," Tiki murmured, "I think you liked him very much."

" _I do!"_ Marinette admitted in agonisingly despair. "I like him more than I thought I did but he…." She trailed off as another stupid, pathetic, sob choked her. She hated this. She hated this more than anything. That he could hurt her so. That he could have this effect on her. That she, a twenty-first century girl, was going to let a guy's _thoughtless comment_ send her sobbing in the bushes like some _saddo._ She shook her head determinedly. "Not here," she said firmly as she gathered her wits about her. "Let's go home and have some cookies. We could watch some movies together as well"

"That," Tiki murmured softly, "sounds like a very good idea."

And with that Marinette collected herself enough to be able to walk out of the park with her head held up high and no one to be the wiser to the tears that were already building up inside her.

She always knew he liked Ladybug more than her.

She just never expected it to hurt _so much_.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien almost collapsed in relief when he spotted Marinette at school on Monday morning.

As soon as Ladybug vanished so did her picnic basket in a series of reddish white sparkling lights that left him standing there gormless. It was then when it finally occurred to him that he had left Marinette in a tree and he hastily snapped out of his shock and rushed to fetch her down before his transformation wore off.

Only to find the tree completely empty.

He had felt like his heart was going to literally give out in fear as one horrible scenario after another began to play out in his head. What if one of Basket Case's blasts knocked her out of the tree and she's currently in an ambulance with a broken neck? What if Marinette slipped out of her own natural clumsiness and was currently being treated for a broken leg? What if Marinette fell out of the tree and landed into some sleazy rapist arms? _To never been seen again?!_

His heart had raced as he leaped from tree to tree desperately, hopelessly, trying to seek Marinette out.

He failed miserably.

And then Plagg gave out entirely from exhaustion and Adrien had to try and continue searching as Adrien Agreste rather than Chat Noir.

Which, of course, meant he was promptly kidnapped by his bodyguard and dragged back to his prison.

Oh, sorry.

He meant _home._

Adrien was then kept under lock and key for the rest of the weekend (as punishment for escaping to the auction in the first place) and was forced into extra lessons to keep him busy. He had tried to contact Marinette to find out if she was okay but soon realised he didn't have her phone number. He had just been in the middle of texting Nino to ask for Marinette's number when Nathalie caught him and confiscated his phone.

So he had no means to finding out if Marinette was actually okay.

Which meant he was plagued for the rest of the weekend with the most horrific nightmares of Marinette suffering painfully and him failing to rescue her.

So yes when he caught sight of her familiar black-blue pigtails his knees did buckle slightly as he clung tightly to his locker door to keep himself upright. As soon as he composed himself (and wasn't likely to fall flat on his face), Adrien rushed over to greet her.

As he got closer to her he noticed she was murmuring something to herself as she fiddled with her pink handbag that she always carried with her along with her schoolbag. He grinned fondly at the sight and immediately reached out to grab her shoulder.

"Marinette!"

" **EEK!** " Marinette screeched as she jumped back away from him. "A-A- _Adrien_!" she stammered out as one hand clutched her chest and the other shakily, hastily, snapped her handbag shut. "You frightened me!"

"Sorry," Adrien said sheepishly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm f-f-fine!"

There is an awkward silence as Marinette kept her eyes onto the floor and Adrien shifted on his feet as he tried to catch her pretty blue eyes. Despite what she said about being fine she looked down and upset about something and it gnawed at him horribly. What could have happened to put her out so much?!

"So, erm," Adrien said loudly as he struggled to make conversation, "I heard that Chat Noir brought your basket."

He inwardly grinned at his brilliance to get to where he wanted immediately. There was no need to explain how he knew, Ladybug was unfortunately right when she said it was all over the Ladyblog, and with a few carefully placed questions he was sure he could find out what happened to Marinette during the Akuma attack.

However, as usual, his plan flopped immediately as Marinette jerked her head up to reveal a furious glare. Her eyes burning with anger. "I don't want to talk about that jerk!" she snapped.

WHAT?!

Adrien's jaw dropped at the unexpectedly furious reaction. He knew Marinette was embarrassed at the amount of money he spent on her basket but he didn't think she was this cross about it.

" _Jerk_?!" he repeated. "Why?" he asked worriedly. "What did I- _he_ do?!"

Marinette looked down at her feet again. "I don't want to talk about," she mumbled.

Adrien took in her pink cheeks and the way she fumbled the strap of her handbag as he tried to figure out what Chat had done wrong. Obviously not buying the basket at a ridiculous price because Marinette had no problem blurting that out on Saturday. Their conversation before the Akuma attacked had been non-offensive as they were both agreeing with each other on the subject and they didn't see each other after the Akuma attack so that just left during the Akuma attack when he rescued her.

He doubted being left in a tree would have made Marinette this cross.

He once left her on a roof and she had been absolutely fine with it.

So it must have been when he was holding her.

He blanched as he tried to mentally re-enact the scene to see if he accidentally grabbed a boob or her bum. "He didn't _grope you_ or something did he?!" he cried out.

" _What?_!" Marinette squawked. " _No!_ Of course not!" she said indignantly. "He was a perfect gentleman!"

Adrien almost sighed in relief at that. He had, thankfully, not accidentally molested his friend. Yet he remained incredibly confused at Marinette's defence. If he had been a perfect gentleman as she claimed then how had he been a jerk?

"Then how was he a jerk?" Adrien asked. Marinette didn't answer as she seemed to fold inside herself even more. Her shoulders were now hunched and her face was entirely hidden by her dark hair. Adrien bit his lip worriedly as a horrible thought occurred to him. "Did….did he say something that hurt you?" he asked hesitantly.

He really desperately hoped the answer would be no. there was little that he couldn't withstand, he had a high tolerance for a lot of physical and emotional hurt, but upsetting Marinette was high on that list right along with disappointing Ladybug, and for some reason he couldn't shake off the feeling he succeeded in doing both.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

This really didn't help matters as Adrien burned with the need to know so he could make it all better. So he could fix whatever it was he broke. So Marinette could smile again.

"But Marinette," Adrien protested, "If you tell me I could-"

Marinette stiffened as she halted to a stop and whirled round to face him. Her eyes were burning furiously in an achingly familiar way. " _I said I don't want to talk about it Adrien_!" she snapped impatiently.

Silence.

Just utter silence as Adrien took a step back instinctively from the sheer force that was a furious Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He had forgotten how intimidating she was when she lost her temper. It had been so long ago since she had with him.

Marinette, however, simply looked shame faced and humiliated as she hunched over herself again. "….I'm sorry," she mumbled, "…..lets….let's just got to class."

And with that she hurried away before Adrien could utter a single word of assurance.

The rest of the day Adrien was left confused and worried as Marinette remained miserable and hurt. She seemed to get worse and worse after every time a person asked her about her picnic with him or someone congratulated her for having Chat Noir bid so much money on her basket. He spent the whole day racking his brain trying his best to remember what it was that he said or did to upset Marinette so much that the very mention of his superhero identity would invoke such a miserable reaction.

When he couldn't figure it out he did the next best thing which was corner Alya and ask her. He doubted there was any secrets between such good friends, and Alya would want the best for Marinette, and he could convince her that the best thing for Marinette was to tell him so he could fix it all.

Unfortunately this was not the case. As soon as he asked' "Do you know what Chat Noir did to her?" Alya's face turned grim as she shook her head.

"I don't know," Alya said quietly as she shot a concerned glance over her shoulder to where Marinette sat. "She won't say anything about the situation," a dark, terrifying, gleam appeared in Alya's eyes as she turned back to face Adrien. "But I tell you what," she spat out, "when I get my hands on that cat I'll _wring his neck_! And that's me being _merciful_!"

Adrien gulped as he made a mental note to move to Siberia before Alya ever discovered his secret identity.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Ladybug was still in a furious temper with Chat Noir.

She had been since late Saturday evening when she finally stopped crying and started to get indignantly angry instead. The fact that she all Sunday to stew did little to help and by Monday morning she was ready to snap.

And then Adrien began to question her about Chat Noir and she actually _did_ snap which did nothing to improve her temper whatsoever. She now felt ashamed, humiliated, and furious with both herself and Chat Noir for making her be rude to someone as kind and sweet as Adrien. After all he only wanted to make sure she was all right and _what did she do_? Bite his head off.

So by the time Night Patrol approached, Ladybug felt a permanent twitch in one eye as she barely kept her temper restrained from blowing up completely.

That was when Chat Noir finally arrived. He landed on the rooftop with his usual arrogant confidence and grinned at her as if he was completely innocent of all wrong doing.

Her blood boiled at the sight of him, so ignorantly happy in the face of her hurt and fury.

"Hello My Lady," Chat Noir gave her a little flourishing, mocking, bow, "and how are you on this _feline_ evening?"

He was completely, utterly, unbothered by last Saturday.

That only served to piss Ladybug even more off.

"Not now Chat!" she snapped as she crossed her arms. "I'm not in the mood."

Chat Noir frowned worriedly at her. "Is everything all right?" he asked politely.

Is everything all right?

 _Is everything all right?!_

Was he _freaking kidding_?! Was he really that clueless to how hurtful and rude he had been on Saturday?! She could scream. She could actually scream she was so frustrated and furious with this stupid, gormless, cat!

" _Fine!_ " she spat out. "Everything is fine! Why wouldn't it be?"

Chat looked a little fearful as he actually took a step back from her. "It's just…" he mumbled as he nervously fiddled with his baton. "You seem cross."

"I'm not cross!" Ladybug lied. "I'm just seeing things clearly for the first time."

Which was true.

She had been blinded by flattery in the past, blinded by his previous flirtations, blinded by the pet-names he gave Marinette as well as Ladybug, blinded by his massive bid for her basket, blinded by how he seemed to actually enjoy Marinette's company, and now she was finally saw things clearly and it was all she had suspected in the past.

It still pissed her off though.

Chat Noir tilted his head curiously. "What do you mean?" he asked, puzzled.

She took in a deep breath and prayed for patience.

It wasn't granted.

She was, however, feeling a little calmer as she met his eyes dead on for the first time this evening. "I want you to stop flirting with me," she said simply.

"…Why?"

And then all her calm evaporated as her temper reared its ugly head again.

" _Because you don't mean it!"_ she shouted. "You don't mean all those things. You don't mean those kisses on my hand. You don't mean those glances. And I'm sick of being lead on!"

He looked angry and defensive now as his beautiful green eyes glowed furiously. " _What makes you so sure about that_?!" he hissed.

"You like Ladybug," she replied curtly, "Not me."

"I like _**you!"**_ he stressed. "The real you. The girl behind the mask!"

" _No you don't_!" she cried out.

She could feel tears prickle in her eyes making them burn and that only served to piss her off even more. How dare he make her cry all over again? _How dare he?!_

" _How would you know_?!" he yelled. "You don't my heart! If you did-"

"Because you had a choice between the girl behind the mask and Ladybug….and you chose Ladybug."

There was a painful silence and all she could hear was the people below them moving about and living their lives. Oblivious to the heartbreak and hurt that was happening just a few miles above them. Chat Noir stared at her with a sort of horrified, shocked, look as he couldn't comprehend what she had just said.

"… _When?_ " he croaked out.

She shook her head miserably and let the first few tears roll down her cheeks. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't keep having this fight. She couldn't let him see how pathetic he has made her. "See you don't even know," she said miserably, "Because the truth is I'm boring and plain and clumsy and so _stupid_!" she swallowed back a sob and managed to hold back the rest of her tears long enough to shoot him a fierce glare. "I suppose I just _pale in comparison_ ," she sneered.

And on that final jab she flung out her yoyo and swung away as Chat Noir stared blankly at her. She was already on the other side of the street when he finally snapped out of his dumbstruck trance to cry out to her;

"My Lady!"

She didn't look back.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

"Well," Plagg said loudly as soon as Chat Noir's transformation wore off, "you well and truly screwed that up didn't you?"

Adrien didn't respond immediately as he stood there in his bedroom frozen with a look of bewilderment etched into his face. He blinked rapidly as a frown of sheer confusion steadily took over.

"I don't understand."

" _Shocker_!" Plagg rolled his eyes as he unwrapped a wheel of camembert. "What's there to misunderstand?" he asked snarkily. "You had a chance with Ladybug's civilian identity," he bit into his cheese viciously. "You blew it. Simple enough."

"But _when_ Plagg?" Adrien cried out exasperated. " _When did I blow it_?!"

"…You're kidding right?"

" _Do I look like I'm kidding_?!" Adrien yelled in frustration. He ran his hands through his hair as he tried desperately to rack his brain for moment in the last couple weeks where he could have encountered his love and not recognised her. "I always thought I would recognise My Lady when I saw her without the mask," he said miserably as he slumped in defeat, "!That I would instinctively know the moment I looked into her beautiful blue eyes but then there was that Chloe incident and now this," he groaned, "I haven't loved her as well as I thought I did."

Plagg softened at that as he hovered closer. His cheese almost forgotten in his paws. "In all fairness I think subconsciously you do recognise her," he said comfortingly, "She's the only girl you're all over on like a bad rash. You're constantly winking at her and touching her shoulder. You're just too thick to notice."

Adrien spluttered at that. " _I am not!"_ he said indignantly.

"You _so are_!" Plagg retorted. "Honestly," he rolled his eyes again, "after today I can't believe you don't know who she is."

Adrien bristled at that. "Well I _don't_!" he snapped huffily as he crossed his arms. "So there!"

A silence fell over them as Plagg had gone back to eating his cheese while watching Adrien shift in his room about miserable and lost as he searched desperately in his memories for the much needed clues to his Lady's identity and to how he had insulted her (had she said something? If she did why didn't he pick it up? Had he seen her today in her civilian form and not realised? _Why was he so useless at this_?!) but came up with nothing as he sighed heavily into his hands.

"All right Kid," Plagg caved in as soon as his cheese was gone, "just this once I will change tactics. Let's give Tiki's method a shot."

Adrien blinked in bewilderment. "Huh?" he asked dumbly.

He wondered who on earth was Tiki and what they had to do with his situation.

Plagg rolled his eyes again in an even more exaggerated exasperated manner.

Adrien didn't think that was even possible.

"Instead of being a chill, cool, spiritual guide that I am," Plagg said arrogantly, "who just listens and lets you figure it all out yourself I'm going to be the coddling, mothering, stifling spiritual guide who will talk you through this." Adrien merely stared at him with wide eyes. Plagg wasn't an unfeeling person. He was, in fact, Adrien's greatest comfort in his isolated, cold, life. But that didn't mean that Plagg was at all hands on at the whole guiding and mentoring thing. "Let's start with the beginning," Plagg said undaunted by Adrien's blank stare, "Was Ladybug cross with you before Saturday?"

Adrien thought about it. The last time he had seen Ladybug before Saturday had been a Night Patrol on Thursday night and aside from her usual irritation at his puns, she seemed as happy and pleased with his company as always.

"No."

"And was she cross with you during the Akuma battle?"

She groaned at his puns but she still smiled at him and they still worked in perfect harmony as they hadn't needed to vocally communicate their plans.

"No."

"And did Chat Noir interact with anybody else to piss them off between the Akuma battle and today's patrol?"

Seeing as Adrien had been locked in this mansion with only Plagg, Nathalie, and the Gorilla for company, he obviously hadn't encountered anyone to piss them off.

His patience was beginning to wane at this point as well. He would wish Plagg just got to the point instead of dragging it out like this.

"You know I haven't!" he glared at Plagg.

"So then," Plagg nodded with smug satisfaction, "we can conclude that whatever you did was during that appalling attempt to ask Ladybug out on a picnic."

Adrien frowned in confusion.

He had been flirty, as always, and complimented his Lady. He couldn't think how he could have insulted her when he was praising her company to the heavens.

His confusion was blatant as Plagg face palmed almost immediately.

"Oh _cheese give me strength_!" he groaned in disgust. "All right, let me dumb it down even more for you," Plagg said nastily, "What about the Princess?"

Adrien blinked at the sudden change of conversation. "What about Marinette?" he asked bewilderedly.

"Well," Plagg said irritably, "was she cross with you before the Akuma?"

She was a little annoyed and embarrassed at the money he spent on her basket but otherwise she seemed to really like and enjoy his company. It had been really nice and inviting.

"No."

"And how was she after the battle?"

"I don't know," Adrien replied without having to think it thoroughly, "I couldn't find her."

" _Really_?" Plagg said slyly. "Even though you put her high up in that tree?"

"Yeah," Adrien mumbled.

"How odd," Plagg commented lightly, "and she was so cross with you this morning. So you must have said something to her during the battle or in the aftermath."

"But I didn't-"

Adrien cut himself off as he eyes widened in horrified realisation. _He hadn't said anything to Marinette to upset her!_ She was fine with him all the way up until he left her in that tree to fight the Akuma and then she was gone afterwards.

Vanished,

Disappeared.

Missing.

And Ladybug had been perfectly fine with him all the way up until he tried to flatter her with how wonderful her company had ben and then she left abruptly. The next time he saw her she was furious at him.

The same day Marinette was mysteriously pissed at him too.

The memories of the last few days all suddenly clicked perfectly into place for him.

 _Did….did he say something that hurt you?_

 _I really don't want to talk about it._

 _I suppose I just_ _ **pale in comparison**_

 _The company of a princess pales in comparison of your company, My Lady_

 _You had a choice between the girl behind the mask and Ladybug….and you chose Ladybug_

"Oh!" he said softly as he felt his heart sink to his stomach. "OH!" he cried out even more horrified as his brain caught up with just how well and truly he blew it. " _Oh no_!" he moaned. "Oh _Marinette_! I'm so sorry!"

He really screwed it up this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette swore when she pricked her finger for the eleventh time in fifteen minutes.

She might be clumsy but she wasn't _this_ clumsy when she was sewing. Sewing was her craft and art form. It was the one true time when she, as Marinette, was actually graceful as she weaved her thread through the cloth glidingly and created something beautiful. Sewing always gave her a huge sense of achievement and serenity that nothing else in life did.

Yet tonight she couldn't focus enough and kept messing up.

And it was all Chat Noir's fault.

 _She just couldn't stop thinking about him!_

She didn't even want to think about him! She wanted to forget those thoughtlessly cruel words, words she _knew_ he didn't mean nastily but it had hurt all the same, and she wanted to forget the lost expression on his face when she had shouted at him earlier this evening.

She would really like it if the tears would stop burning her eyes and blurring her sight.

She hated being this pathetic because it was just words and not even words that would have bothered her normally. She wouldn't have believed him, and rolled her eyes, and rebuff him as always but she wouldn't have been as hurt if he had said this about anyone else other than her.

Did that make her a bad person?

Probably.

She wasn't a very good person anyway. How many Akumas has she caused now with her inability to listen to other people and constantly thinking the worst of them? Or when she had been selfish and stolen someone's chance just to spend time with Adrien? More reasons why Marinette would never truly compare to Ladybug.

She rubbed her eyes furiously as she felt more tears prickle.

" _Stop it!"_ Tiki nudged her. "I know what you're thinking and you're _wrong._ You need to stop thinking about yourself in such a negative light. I wouldn't be here with you if you weren't worthy Marinette."

"It hardly says much," Marinette mumbled, "Hawk Moth has a kwami too and look how horrible he is."

"It's not the same thing!" Tiki said stoutly. "I know you're upset and hurt, and I know you believe to have your worst fears confirmed, but Marinette you should never doubt how wonderful you truly are. It's okay to have flaws that's what makes you hu-"

A light tap at the window interrupted her and both Marinette and Tiki whirled round, horrified, to see Chat Noir leaning against her bedroom window as he knocked lightly against the glass.

He didn't seem all that surprise to see a kami beside Marinette which mean, she realised with a heavy, defeated, sigh, that he had finally worked out why she was so mad earlier.

A hurricane of mixed feelings whirled through her in that single minute. There was a horrible bolt of sheer happiness of seeing him that was immediately squashed with disgust at herself for being so pleased to see someone that had hurt her so badly. Which then led to a cycle of the feelings that she had felt these last two days, hurt, pain, sadness, utter misery of having her worst suspicions confirmed, and then anger at herself for being so stupid, fury at him for choosing Ladybug, for not realising how much he had hurt her, for being such an oblivious, stupid, boy. There was also that shock of realisation. She had been so blind until he had hurt her with his careless comment. She hadn't realised how much she actually liked him – his kindness, his warmth, his poor attempts of humour, his bravery, his general goodness – and hated him for making her fall for him so sneakily like that. On top of all this there was a constant stream of self-loathing for herself that made everything bitter. Then there was the damn guilt as he stared at her through the windows like a lost stray in the rain being denied warmth and love. And then she was cross again because he was only here to apologise to Ladybug.

Chat's eyes were so wide with innocence and misery and pleading and such a very pretty green…She huffed loudly as she crossed her arms and turned her back to him.

She wasn't going to give in that easily.

Neither was Chat, apparently, as he knocked on her window again.

She tightened her arms around herself as it took all of her self-restraint not to turn round and look at him again.

"I don't think he's going to go away," Tiki observed, "you should let him in before the neighbours noticed."

"No way!" Marinette huffed childishly. "He's doing this because he knows people are going to see. He knows if I want to keep my identity a secret then I shouldn't leave him hanging." He knocked again, a little louder this time, and Marinette's temper fizzled as she whirled round to face him. " _Go away_!" she whispered-shouted.

Her parents were, after all, just downstairs and she couldn't have them knowing that a superhero was at her bedroom window to apologise to her.

It would be very difficult to explain.

Chat's eyes widened even more (if that was humanly possible) and Marinette's heart fluttered at the big, puppy dog, eyes he was presenting her. _God!_ She was such a _sucker_ to those! Every single time Manon used them…. She pinched herself to snap out of it but it failed spectacularly as Chat opened his mouth. " _Please_!" he mouthed desperately.

She weakened.

She got up and pointed towards her balcony and felt her stomach give a treacherous somersault at the radiant grin Chat replied with.

She was such a sucker!

 _But at least_ , she thought firmly and proudly _, I'm not letting him into the bedroom! If he wants to apologise and talk he can do it on the balcony_.

She wasn't caving in completely.

She still had some pride.

Marinette barely clambered out of her trap door when Chat Noir suddenly thrusted a sloppily made bouquet of flowers into her face. Leaves and flowers fell out all over herself and the ground as she fumbled to take the bouquet.

She lowered them down so she could actually see Chat Noir's face while she was torn between dropping the flowers he blatantly picked for Ladybug or holding them close and sniffing them.

There was no florists open at this time of night.

He must have picked them from every garden in Paris as he made his way to her.

It was so flattering.

 _But it's not for_ _ **Marinette**_ **!** She reminded herself harshly.

"I've come to apologise-"

"To Ladybug," she interrupted coldly.

"To _you_!" he stressed pleadingly. " _Please_!" he begged. "Please let me talk. You can throw me off this roof, you can never talk to me again, you could hate me for all eternity, but please, let me have my say first."

How could she say no to that without being a total bitch?

She couldn't.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as she tried to be strong. "All right," she mumbled, "you can talk."

"Thank you!" he breathed. "Thank you! I-I-I just thank you!" there is a moment of silence as she waited for his explanation and he seemed to be struggling to find the words. " _I'm sorry_!" he blurted out. "I never once intended to make you think you were worth less than Ladybug. I was just hell bent on persuading Ladybug to join us that I spoke without thinking. I truly meant it," he said softly, "when I said your company is priceless."

She snorted bitterly. "Right," she said disbelievingly.

"I _do_!" Chat protested. "I've always been taken in by Marinette from the first day we met when she marched right into my face and told me off."

Marinette frowned at that. As far as she could recall her first encounter as Marinette with Chat Noir had been when he was a ridiculous flirt and she had played along by swooning in an exaggerated manner.

Then, she realised with a gasp, it occurred to her that he was referring to a meeting between their civilian selves.

 _God!_

How many people has she lost her temper with?!

"You were something different altogether from any other girl I had met," Chat almost sounded dazzled as he recounted what was apparently their first meeting, "and I didn't know what to do with myself and totally effed up in making a good impression."

She squirmed at that. "I probably didn't make a good impression either," she mumbled.

She really wasn't pleasant when she lost her temper after all.

"You did," Chat murmured with a glazed look in his eyes, "you were all pink and furious and stubbornly determined for justice. It was irresistible!" Marinette choked on a squeak and coughed as she tried to remind herself to breathe again. "Then we had our second encounter and you forgave me," Chat carried on obliviously, "and you were so adorably flustered," she flushed at that, unsure whether or not she had just been complimented or teased, "and I felt something amazing….but by then I had already declared myself in love with Ladybug."

"Who is heroic," Marinette said bitterly, "and brave, and strong, and amazing."

"Who was _a terrified girl_ that didn't know what she was doing," Chat corrected, "but stepped up to do the right thing regardless. Who was compassionate and caring for the Akuma victim and not willing to back down and be bullied by Hawk Moth. Who charmed me utterly with her clumsy ways when she got us tangled in her yoyo string the day before."

Marinette gawked at him unattractively as she was unable to form a coherent thought let alone an actual sentence to respond to this sweet declaration that she had never expected before.

She never once thought her clumsiness would have charmed someone. That on the day she pretty much stuffed up at being hero was the day that Chat Noir fell for her.

She had misjudged him terribly.

He really did like the girl behind the mask.

"I honestly felt something for you, Marinette," Chat said solemnly, "I'm always drawn to _you_. I'm always trying to get your attention. I'm always wondering what it is that I've done wrong to make you so nervous and anxious in my company when I'm not wearing the mask."

Marinette flushed brightly at that while Chat inhaled deeply.

"….but I was so blinded by my love for Ladybug," he admitted sheepishly "I focused it all on the mask because that was all I had to look at that it got to the point I forgot to really look at the girl beneath the mask. It blinded me from _everything_!" he cried out. "From what I felt about you. From who you and Ladybug truly were. And for that I'm sorry, I am so sorry, I'm sorry for not _seeing you_ , I'm sorry for being stupid, and thoughtless, and careless, and I'm sorry I made you feel so small and insignificant because you're _not_. You're really not. You're the most important girl in my life with or without the mask before I knew and more so now I do."

Marinette squirmed at that. Her anger was lost in an instant as a tidal wave of guilt flooded through her which didn't make her feel all that great.

He looked so sweet and earnest that she couldn't help but believe in his words whole-heartedly.

She felt mean to stay angry with him after such sincere honesty and if she was truthful to herself, she really wasn't much better. Had she not been taken by surprise by her sadness because she had been totally blind to her own feelings?

"I suppose I can understand that," she mumbled, "I too have been blinded by my own crush." She grimaced when she saw Chat Noir stiffen at that. She hated inflicting pain on him especially when he's been so vulnerable and open with her. "I've been infatuated with someone in my class and it had blinded me from my own feelings for you. You had snuck into my heart and I hadn't realised until you said those words. That's why it _hurt_ so much."

Chat frowned guiltily at that. "You…..you like someone else?" he said instead.

"It doesn't matter right now," Marinette shook her head miserably. She didn't want to think about Adrien when she's struggling with her feelings for Chat already. "He probably doesn't know I exist most of the time."

"Oh believe me Princess," Chat said with uncharacteristic bitterness, "Nathaniel definitely knows you exist."

"It isn't Nathaniel that I like," Marinette mumbled.

"Well then," Chat scowled, "I know for a fact both Kim and Max think you're attractive."

"It's not them either!"

Chat softened at that. "It might be too late now," he said gently, "but I can assure you that Nino once-"

" _Oh my God_!" Marinette cried out exasperated. "I'm going to stop you right there before you accuse me of having feelings for _Ivan_ too," she said firmly, "It's none of them. It's the boy that sits in front of me class, Adrien."

Chat's eyes bulged out at that. " _Adrien Agreste_?!" he yelped.

"That's the one," Marinette nodded she gazed down at the flowers in her hands. She clutched them tightly as felt her secrets spill out of her like gushing water. "I really like him as in I can't speak without sounding like a babbling moron with no brain and cannot stop blushing every time he so much glances my way and I'm constantly tripping over my feet in his presence like him. It…blinds me to a lot of things," she confessed shamefully. "I once let it blind me to Max's feelings for the gaming tournament and took his place mercilessly to spend time with Adrien."

"Why?" Chat asked. "Why _him?_ Because Adrien is so beautiful?" he said the last part mockingly and Marinette felt herself bristle at the insult.

Adrien was far more than a pretty face!

"He is beautiful," she conceded more calmly than she actually felt, "but that's not why," Marinette looked up and met his gaze straight on. She has been in the wrong for a lot of things but her feelings for Adrien was never one of them. She wasn't another _fangirl_. "He could be the most beautiful person in the world but if he wasn't who he was _on the inside_ it wouldn't mean on iota. Look at _Chloe_ ," she said in the same scathing tone that she always used when she spoke of the annoying blonde, "she's technically beautiful, but she's so spiteful and mean and selfish that she's the ugliest person I know."

Chat blinked bewilderedly. "So why do you like him so much?" he asked.

"He's kind, and honest, and brave, and sweet, and courteous," Marinette replied instantaneously she couldn't quite keep the dreamy tone from her voice that was always present when she spoke about Adrien. "He's clever and talented too but he doesn't show off about it. He's always helping someone."

"I'm all of those things too," he said quietly.

Marinette smiled at him. It must have come out wobbly and watery because she felt like crying all over again only this time because she was the one hurting him not the other way round. "I know you are," she reassured him, "trust me," she pleaded, "I do, I know how wonderful you really are, but I let my feelings for Adrien blind me to you. So….so what I'm saying is that I understand, and I forgive you, because I'm just as bad." She bit her lip nervously. "Could you forgive me?" she asked timidly. "For losing my temper? For being just as blind and stupid?"

" _Of course_!" he cried out. "I understand completely and I encourage you wholeheartedly with your feelings for Adrien Agreste."

Marinette blinked rapidly at that. She hadn't expected him to be so….supportive. "Y-y-you do?" she stammered out.

"Certainly," Chat grinned smugly, "I think you'll find, Princess, that your pining for Adrien Agreste will do wonders for our relationship."

Marinette stared up at him dumbly.

How?

How did her feelings for _another guy_ do wonders for her relationship with Chat Noir?!

"I-I-I-I," she stuttered bewilderedly, "W-w-w-what?" she squeaked out.

Chat Noir said nothing as his eyes glittered with mischief as his lips twitched into a smug, self-satisfied smirk, and he tapped his finger against his nose teasingly…

…Then he dropped his transformation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for the reviews, favourites, and follows. I hope you all continue to enjoy this final chapter.

Picnic date take two.

The word _date_ might be a little hopeful as neither Marinette nor Adrien actually stated it _was_ a date but on the other hand Adrien had overheard Alya refer it to a date and Marinette hadn't denied it so Adrien wasn't going to give up hope.

It was amazing how much could change within a week.

As soon as his transformation had vanished that fateful Monday night, Marinette let out the biggest squeak ever as her cheeks turned a deep scarlet and her eyes suddenly rolled into the back of her head. He had barely caught her in time as she suddenly went backwards dropping the flowers he had given her.

It took a good five minutes kneeling on top of the scattered flowers with Plagg cackling like a madman in the background for Adrien to revive Marinette.

When he did Marinette instantly turned pink again as she let out a string of adorable, incoherent, squeaks. It took another fifteen minutes for him to realise that she was trying to invite him inside for a proper talk.

After some initial awkwardness as they kept talking over each other, stammered like mad, and kept insisting the other one should speak first, they finally sat down and actually had a discussion.

It was agreed they both liked each other very much but this had been an eye-opening experience (in more ways than one!) on the fact they still didn't know each other as well as they thought they did.

So they agreed not to jump into anything until they got to know each other better which, as Plagg later pointed out to Adrien, was another way of saying they were dating.

Adrien could have jumped for joy.

(He did jump for joy until Plagg reminded him he had school in the morning and should go to bed.)

And after four fantastic days of being able to talk and laugh with and flirt with the girl he loved without any masks between them, Adrien was going to go on another picnic with Marinette.

Nervously, Adrien wiped his sweaty palms against his jeans and coughed to clear his suddenly blocked throat. He then hesitatingly reached out of the Dupain-Cheng shop door only to snatch his hand back and shift on his feet.

" _Oh for the love of_ -" Plagg cut himself off crossly. "Just _go in already_! Just because you got the day free doesn't mean you actually have the whole day to stand around."

"I know, I know," Adrien said hastily, "it's just…do you think I should have brought flow-?"

" _No_!" Plagg interrupted loudly. "Paris would appreciate it if you stopped picking their flowers before they run out entirely."

"I only did that because the florists was shut!"

"Uhuh," Plagg said disinterestedly, "you should go in. hover out here any longer and your Princess might think that you're not that keen on her after all."

Adrien crashed through the doors without a second thought causing Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng to look up startled as he staggered onto his feet. Plagg snickered somewhere beneath Adrien's shirt collar as Adrien felt his cheeks flush bright pink in embarrassment.

"Hello Adrien," Mrs Dupain-Cheng greeted him warmly, "I see you're eager for your picnic."

"I-I-I erm, ah, yes?" Adrien stammered out. "And to see Marinette too!" he added quickly.

Mr Dupain and Mrs Dupain-Cheng shared a smile. Adrien's stomach twisted as he tried to work out whether it was one of their usual warm, friendly, ones, or they were telepathically communicating their plans to threaten bodily harm if he laid a hand on their daughter.

"Good to hear, son," Mr Dupain grinned, "now then," he stepped from behind the counter and Adrien gulped as he was suddenly reminded how gigantic Marinette's father was, "I wanted to have a little word with you about Marinette."

"Y-yes, Sir!"

"Now then," Mr Dupain said gently, "I know Marinette is a pretty girl," was this a trick question thing? Adrien felt like he was supposed to agree but if he agreed did that make it sound like he was only dating Marinette for her looks? "And also very strong willed and persuasive," Mr Dupain continued unaware of Adrien's inner turmoil, "but we want you to know Adrien that you don't have to give into the pressure, you have the right to say no."

"I, wait," Adrien blinked, "what?"

" _Dad_!" Marinette squawked. Her cheeks were bright pink with embarrassment but Adrien's eyes were more drawn to the sudden outfit change. She was wearing a sweet dress that he strongly suspected she had made herself. It brought attention to things he had never noticed about her before. Like her knees! She had such cute knees! "You're not funny!"

"I don't know," Mrs Dupain-Cheng chuckled, "I thought it was rather hilarious. You should have seen his face."

" _Hmmph_!"

A little relieved that Marinette's parents weren't going to threaten Adrien within an inch of his life, Adrien suddenly relaxed and saw the humour in it all and laughed as well.

"See sweetie," Mr Dupain said, "Adrien thought it was funny."

"Yeah," Marinette said snarkily, "but Adrien's sense of humour isn't that great either. You should hear his puns."

A little zing of sheer happiness zapped into Adrien's heart at that.

He wasn't going to lie.

He had his own insecurities as well. Ladybug never looked at Chat Noir the way Marinette looked at Adrien and he feared for a while that she would only express interest in him because he was Adrien and not because of who he truly was. His fears have been laid to rest in the last few days. Yes, Ladybug now looked at him adoringly, but Marinette was now comfortable with him to tease and sass him about his puns. They were slowly merging their two separate relationships into one and it was utterly _thrilling._

"I'm sure they were funny," Mr Dupain said stoutly, "you just have no appreciation for classical humour."

Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Here," Mrs Dupain-Cheng held up a basket. It looked almost exactly like the one last week that had changed their lives forever. "You kids have fun now."

"But not _too much_ fun," Mr Dupain stressed, "Adrien has photoshoots and can't afford to have any hickeys showing."

" **ARGH**!"

Adrien blushed even deeper as Marinette snatched the basket and his hand with her free one and dragged him out of the bakery as her parents' laughter followed them. He could hear Plagg snickering away beneath his shirt and was fairly certain Tiki was having a good giggle at their expense too.

"I'm sorry about them," Marinette mumbled, "They think they're so funny and witty."

"That's okay," Adrien smiled softly, "it was nice. I was terrified that your Dad was going to threaten me with a rolling pin or something."

"Well," Marinette grinned slyly, "Dad did consider it." Adrien paled rapidly at the thought and Marinette laughed. "But Mum talked him out of it and reminded him it would be much more effective to inform you that our ovens are big enough to put a body in."

" _Princess_ ," Adrien croaked, "you're not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be, Kitty," Marinette replied sweetly. Adrien shuddered at the implication as Marinette squeezed his hand comfortingly. then it suddenly occurred to both of them at the same time that they were holding hands still but Marinette was about to pull away and stammer out her apologies, Adrien clung onto it. He liked the way their fingers locked together perfectly. "I…erm…ah…you…Guh…" Marinette stammered out. "So you totally pick the catbot because it's based on Chat Noir?"

"Oh," Adrien grinned, "like you don't pick the bugbot because it's based on Ladybug. You know I think that could be considered cheating, My Lady."

"Oh _please_!" Marinette snorted. "I could kick your butt with the catbot with one hand tied behind my back."

"Oh really?" Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Well then challenge accepted. We'll have a rematch using each other's favoured bot and we'll see who the real champion at this game is."

"Oh," Marinette's grin turned into Ladybug's fighting grin. The one that always sent his stomach somersaulting and also the one, he realised, that she wore whenever they played or she was stepping up to the challenge. "You're _on_!"

They bantered the rest of the way to the park and then they moved onto discussing the promos for Ultra Mecha Strike Four which apparently has Akuma-based bots to battle. They found a discreet corner in the park to lay their blanket down and Plagg and Tiki flew out to join them.

"Your cookies," Marinette said as she offered a pink napkin wrapped round several chocolate chip cookies, Tiki thanked her sweetly before she settled down and dug into her cookies, "and I have some cheese Danishes for you Plagg."

"Never mind that!" Plagg said impatiently. His eyes bigger and full with greed as he eyed the picnic basket. "I want the _cheese stuffed basket_!" he demanded imperiously. "It's why I've put up with all this nonsense the last week from the moment I encouraged Adrien to transform so he can go to that auction thing. It's time I get my prize!"

Adrien spluttered at that. "You mean _all of this_!" he gestured wildly. "Happened because you wanted _a picnic basket yourself_?!"

"No," Plagg sniffed, "all of this," he waved a paw mockingly, "happened because you were too stupid to remember to de-transform. And it's not just a picnic basket," Plagg added haughtily, "it's a _cheese stuffed picnic basket_!"

If Adrien was an anime character he would have collapsed face first at that.

All of this, the picnic, the Akuma, his accidental slight to Marinette, Marinette's anger towards him, his grovelling and identity reveal, and this current (hopefully a) date, all of it, all happened because Plagg wanted the infamous Dupain-Cheng cheese stuffed picnic basket.

It was all for Plagg's love of a picnic basket!

Adrien didn't begrudge him for his selfish greed though it did also result in a wonderful afternoon with Marinette that ended with a shy, quick, kiss on his cheek and plans for another day together.

Adrien decided he loved picnic baskets too.


End file.
